Anhelo
by artemisav
Summary: Dean sabe, que aunque Sam ya no es tan pequeño, aún no puede entender lo único que toda su vida a deseado.


**Título: Anhelo**

**Words:** 678 (segun FF)

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural no me pertenece, y dudo que llega a serlo en un futuro.

**Aviso:******_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers"**__**  
**___

_Notas: Errores de ortografia seguros u,u lo siento, tenia prisa y poco tiempo ;c  
Tengo la sensaciòn de que este fic es... muy raro... pero a su manera me gusta como quedo c: espero lo disfruten. _

******Anhelo**

-¿Que quieres Dean? ¿Que quieres? -Sam, el pequeño Sam, su pequeño Sam, ese Sam todo sonrisas y alegría, hoyuelos marcados y mirada profunda, le observa de forma concentrada desde su cama en espera de una respuesta.

-A tí Sammy, a tí -Tarda cuestion de segundos en responder, incluso, prácticamente podria decir que las palabras estan saliendo de su boca aún antes de que su cerebro termine de procesar el significado de ellas.

Sam, todo ojos grandes y gestos graciosos empieza a hacer pequeños mohines aunados a reproches por lo bajo.

-Eso lo sé tonto... se que me quieres -sonrie- pero yo pregunte _qué _quieres, no a "quien" quieres -Y nuevamente se calla y se limita a esperar su respuesta, mirandole de esa manera tan unica que posee, esa en la que le dice todo con la mirada... cuan especial, importante y único es para él.

Cuan especial, importante y único es, su _hermano mayor_...

...Y simple y sencillamente no sabe como responder.

El sabe lo que pasa, sabe lo que Sam esta pensando, sabe lo que Sam quiere hacer; Quiere agradecerle por lo que han hecho en el día, quiere agradecerle por haberle llevado a la pequeña feria que ha llegado al pueblo donde se encuentran, por haber desobedecido una orden directa de papá, por no solo haberle dejado ir, si no también haberle acompañado... por haber gastado en él todo lo poco que tenia ahorrado.

Y Dean también sabe, que Sam es demasiado pequeño como para entender su respuesta.

Y lo que en verdad le gustaria decir, no puede hacerlo. Sabe que no...

-Nada Sammy, yo también me diverti...

La situación se repite en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, por que Sam siempre querra algo y Dean siempre se esforzara por darselo.

En algunas ocasiones querria materiales para _quien sabe que_ de un proyecto de ciencias, en otras permiso para asistir a una fiesta o excursión escolar, algunas veces demandaria quedarse un par de días más en el pueblo que se encontrasen para no perder por completo el año escolar... Y Dean siempre encontraria la manera de poder conseguir todo ello, aun cuando cada cosa y cada vez le provocase más y más problemas con su padre... y peor aun, cuando cada problema con él, se torne una discución volatil y de proporciones epicas, que consiguen que su ya de por si flagelado corazón se encoja aún más.

No es la discusión en si lo que le afecta, quiere a su familia por muy rota que esta esté, pero, es lo que se cose tras ello lo que ya no sabe como manejar.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Dean?

Sam, el ya no tan pequeño Sam, ese Sam todo sarcasmo y altaneria, sonrisa agría y mirada vacia, le observa de forma concentrada desde su cama en espera de una respuesta.

-Que tu no te vayas, que permanescas aquí, tú, papá y yo juntos, como lo que somos, una familia.

Sam, el nuevo Sam, este Sam que difiere a excepción de sus ojos, totalmente de sus recuerdos, se levanta de la cama, y sin dignarse a mirarle camina hacia la puerta.

-Pregunte que querias Dean, que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, no qué te gustaria hacer con la mía, ya no soy un niño, hace mucho tiempo que deje de serlo -Y sin más sale por la puerta, dispuesto a perderse por quien sabe cuantas horas.

Dean se deja caer sobre la cama a la vez misma en que el estruendoso sonido de la puerta cerrandose llega a sus oídos.

Sabe lo que pasa, sabe lo que Sam esta pensando, sabe lo que Sam esta esperando que diga... Que quiere una vida, una vida normal, tranquila sencilla, una vida de hogar en la que cada uno tome caminos separados, una vida en la que él seria dejado de lado...

Y también sabe, que aunque Sam ya no es tan pequeño, aún no puede entender lo unico que toda su vida a deseado.

-Te quiero a ti, Sammy, a ti a mi lado.


End file.
